The third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) is one of a series of studies conducted by the National Center for Health Statistics involving interview, physical examination, and diagnostic testing of a representative sample of Americans. Unlike other surveys in this series, this one has a longitudinal component. The selection procedure for the sample is designed to yield national estimates of diseases and health characteristics. Approximately 40,000 Americans in randomly selected communities are expected to be interviewed and 30,000 examined over two-three year sequential waves of data collection. The survey will begin in the fall of 1988. The NIDR is supporting this NCHS effort in several ways. The analytical Studies Branch has prepared criteria for the assessment of restorations, tooth conditions, and prostheses - one of the more than 10 components of the dental examination of NHANES III. The data from the national survey will provide the first information on the prevalence and extent of dental conditions such as fractured restorations, gross loss of tooth structure, and defective prostheses. The information will be useful as a baseline for comparison with future surveys and will provide a basis for estimating the amount of dental services needed to treat these conditions.